Secrets and Lies
by TetsuAkashi
Summary: Noticias, cambios, eso es todo lo que hay en la agencia shining a partir de unos cuantos ajustes de personal que pasa con¿ Quartet Night? Y que tiene que ver Raging Enterprises en todo esto, descubran lo mal summary i know
1. Chapter 1

─ ¡¿debe ser una broma no?! ─ exclamo el rockero de la agrupación. El más joven del grupo solo se limitó a observar con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a aquel castaño que estaba delante de ellos con una mueca de disculpa, mientras el poderoso conde alzaba una ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras que salían de boca del bromista de Quartet Night.

Reiji se limitó a soltar una risita nerviosa – lo siento chicos, mi contrato venció hace un mes y… bueno Shining-san decidió no renovarlo- paso una de sus manos por su nuca e hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa, las cosas podrían implicar que la renovación era inminente pero aquel mes había sido agotador y lo que nadie sabía era que el presidente de la agencia Shining había firmado un acuerdo con Raging Enterprises, ellos necesitaban a Reiji para impartir algunos cursos a sus idols y Shining probaría que tan fuerte podría llegar a ser el lazo de los integrantes de Quartet Night y cuanto lucharían por tener de nuevo a su líder a su lado.

-Asi es Mister Kotobuki ya no trabajara con nosotros- resonó la voz de Saotome por toda la habitación, minutos después apareció delante del castaño que abrió los ojos perplejo, detrás aparecieron sus senpais igual de sorprendidos.

El actor pelinaranja enarco una ceja, él estaba siempre al pendiente del que había sido su kouhai en el master course y nadie le había comunicado nada de aquello, se preocupaba por el dado que sabía lo inestable que podría ser ese cabeza dura en algunos casos y sin duda que Shining le pusiera trabas a la hora de renovar su contrato podría pegarle duro, tendría que indagar mas en aquella situación Reiji no hubiera aceptado así sin más irse de la agencia. Ringo por su parte hecho una mirada a todos los presentes en la habitación, molestia e inconformidad era lo que se sentía de ellos, pero Ranmaru sin duda parecía enojado realmente, si Ringo tenía un sexto sentido ese jamás fallaba con Ranmaru, podía olerse que aquella repentina noticia traería problemas no solo en Quartet Night sino en la agencia en general y casi podía apostar que eso acarrearía problemas personales para aquel rockero, tendría que averiguar más tarde el por que de ese enojo en el peliplata.

─Shyny~, creo que deberías darle unos días más, aún tienen cosas pendientes y presentaciones- Ringo comento aquello serio, más de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar al pelirosa.

─ Ringo-chan lo siento─ la voz de Reiji se oía más baja de lo que cualquiera imaginaria podía llegar a ser. –desde hoy dejo de permanecer aquí, y las presentaciones ya están siendo cubiertas solo son dos apareceré en ellas, aunque desde mañana ya estará circulando por los diarios y revistas esta nocitia─

─ Creo que no es costumbre mía interferir Saotome pero acaso no querías un grupo, lo tuviste, ahora lo desintegras no me agrada ser parte del grupo pero el reconocimiento internacional que hemos obtenido debería valer algo para esta agencia.- para sorpresa de todos el rubio de cabello largo hablo.

─sin embargo hay normas en esta agencia y el señor kotobuki las ha roto─ aquello les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos, que miraron al castaño aterrados, no era el que decía que para ser un Idol hay que sacrificar muchas cosas?

─Así es chicos, rompí una norma y creo que ya se los había dicho, para ser un idol hay que sacrificar muchas cosas…─ aquello hizo palidecer al peliplata cuando lo escucho, el sabia que norma había roto no solo Kotobuki la había roto el también y bien sabia que alguien los había descubierto, guardo aquel secreto del maraquero pero enterarse de que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Shining Saotome eso si era una tremenda sorpresa.

-QN-QN-


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets & Lies

Capítulo 2

Secrets... Revealed 1

QN—QN —QN —QN

El minuto en el que Shining abandono la habitacion todos quedaron mirándose unos a otros, los senpais no perdieron tiempo y se marcharon justo detrás del presidente de la compañía, necesitaban que les aclararan los detalles acerca de la separación del Kotobuki de la compañía Shining.  
Por otro lado el de cabello plateado por fin salia de su ensimismamiento y ahora miraba insistentemente al castaño, que solo sonreía un tanto triste, el más joven del grupo rompió el silencio —no pudo haber sido algo grave, todos cometemos errores e incluso tu no eres tan tonto para haberlo hecho adrede cierto Reiji? — el pelíazul lo miraba intensamente intentando descifrar el semblante de su ruidoso líder de grupo, que al final parecía que había que responder —que puedo decir, ni yo mismo pensé que fuera tan grave— río como si aquello pudiera restarle importancia al asunto —Que esperas insolente, ve y pide disculpas— la voz del conde resonó en el silencio que se acumulaba en la habitacion —seguro que tenias alguna otra opción —mascullo el peliplata más irritado de lo normal —aaahh...—suspiro pesadamente el castaño —en realidad, mi carrera ya ha tomado otro rumbo... — aquello llamo la atención de sus hasta esos últimos momentos compañeros de grupo —la noticia que circulará mañana es mi contrato con Raining Enterprises, he firmado hoy mismo con ellos.—  
El pesado silencio y las miradas llenas de confusión y preocupación de que ahora si todo parecía verdad y no una broma inundaron la habitacion, hasta que alguien no lo soporto más y hablo enfurecido —entonces si ya todo estaba decidido no veo el caso en que nos citarán — el peliplata abrió la boca sin pensarseselo dos veces y salió de la habitacion azotando la puerta, el maraquero entreabrio los labios para murmurar algo pero ninguno de los otros dos entendió lo que quiso decir.  
— supongo que ustedes estarán pensando lo mismo no?— dijo bastante desanimado —ire por mis maletas, espero después pueda explicarles mejor... Aiai... Myuchan...— dando media vuelta se marchó a paso lento hasta su habitación esperando no tener que encontrarse con cierto rockero en ella, no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con el en esos momentos.

QN—QN —QN —QN

—Saotome no quiero sonar entrometido pero no renovar el contrato de Reiji debe tener una muy buena razón como para perder dinero de presentaciones tanto de Quartet Night como sus presentaciones individuales... Pero quisiera saber cual es esa razón— pregunto un ryuya hyuga serio, a lo que Shining solo se limitó a sonreír lobunamente —no pierdo nada, firme un acuerdo con Raining Enterprises, tendremos un porcentaje y Reiji estará la mayor parte del tiempo como sensei dándoles consejos y ayudando a HEAVENS— sentenció Shining soltando una carcajada, cosa que descolocó al actor del príncipe de la pelea.

Capítulo 2 terminado

Corto pero terminado, con esto doy inicio a las actualizaciones de todas mis historias ojala les gusten y me acompañen en ellas.

Gracias por la espera ㈏8


End file.
